


Birds

by golden80s



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: High School, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden80s/pseuds/golden80s
Summary: This is my first fic on here! Please tell me if it needs any work or has any errors you'd like me to fix. Thanks! xoxo





	Birds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here! Please tell me if it needs any work or has any errors you'd like me to fix. Thanks! xoxo

John sat opposite of Jim in the middle of a field filled with wild flowers. The hot sun beamed down on the two boys and the surrounding land. Birds chirped loudly, well, as loudly as a bird can, and on any other day, John would've found the noise annoying, but as of now, it was sort of peaceful and calm. He looked up once, glancing at Jim, who was picking at the flowers around him. The warm July sun fell like a blanket on Jim's face, giving the illusion that he was glowing and that his hair was lighter than it used to be. John smiled to himself. 

"What are you staring at, John?"

He blinked a couple times and gave the young boy a grin. "Nothing."

Jim chuckled. "Oh, so I'm nothing?"

John gave him a small grin and picked at a tiny, white flower. "No. You're not nothing."Jim nodded once and began plucking small flowers out of the ground. Soon, he had a neat little pile in his lap. He picked up two flowers and tied them together. John watched him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see," was all Jim replied.

John merely shrugged and laid down, arms behind his head. He looked up at the abnormally blue sky. Clouds moved across it slowly, taking the shape of a hundred different things. He studied them as if there were a hidden meaning behind them. He loved cloud watching, as boring as it sounded. If you had even the slightest imagination, you could create an entire world amongst the fluffy puffs.

"John, sit up."John was pulled out of his own thoughts by Jim's voice. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the younger boy, who was holding something that resembled a crown entirely made of flowers. "Uh, Jimmy, why did you make a flower crown?" He asked curiously. Jim shrugged. "I don't know." The younger boy shifted so that he was sitting right in front of John. He slowly leaned forward and gingerly placed the crown on the older boy's head. John watched Jim the entire time, amused at how the shorter boy's eyebrows furrowed together as he adjusted the crown. Jim moved back to admire his handy work. "Now you're perfect."

"Oh, so I wasn't perfect before?" John challenged, fighting back a smile. "Of course you were," Jim said without a moment's hesitation. "You've always been perfect to me." John felt his heart swell at the comment. He looked into Jim's eyes for a moment before laying down in the grass and weeds again. John laid down beside him, their limbs practically tangled together. Jim let out a content sigh. "Can we just stay here forever, John? I don't want to go home. I don't want to go back to school. I want to stay here, with you and the flowers and the clouds and the annoying birds." John chuckled. "That would be nice. I wish we could." "Why can't we?" Jim asked, turning his head to look at his best friend. "Because this is a field, and we can't just live out here. What if it rains?"

"I wouldn't mind," Jim replied quickly. "I wouldn't mind as long as you were here with me." John's stomach fluttered, causing him to shift slightly. Jim rested his hand on the other's chest and smiled at the flower crown on his friend's head. "Looks great on you," he said quietly. John turned to look at him. "Hm?" "The flower crown," Jim explained. "It looks great on you." John turned his head so Jim wouldn't see the blush spreading across his cheeks. "It would probably look better on you." "I don't think so," Jim argued, scooting closer to John so that he could rest his head on the taller boy's chest.

John's heart drummed against his chest as he wrapped an arm around his best friend. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. It was normal for Jim to cuddle with him. Completely normal. That didn't stop his stomach from doing back flips though. "Well let's see then," he said after he pulled himself together. He sat up, pulling Jim up with him. Then, he took the flower crown off of his own head and carefully placed it on Jim's. "It definitely looks better on you." Jim smiled. "I completely disagree, you look so cute and adorable with little flowers on your head!" John clutched his chest with his fist, pulling at his red t-shirt in mock offense. "I do not look cute!" He scowled. "Yeah, you do!" Jim countered, smiling. "That's it, Halsey. I've had it with you."

He surged forward and playfully tackled Jim. The two of them rolled around for a bit until John came out victorious, straddling the younger boy and sitting on his hips. He smiled proudly. Jim pouted beneath him, placing his hands on John's waist. John fixed Jim's flower crown and looked into the boy's eyes. "Hey John?" Jim said after a moment. He felt his mouth go slightly dry, licking his lips.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

John chuckled. "I know. I love you too." Jim shook his head once. "No. I... I love you." John furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Jimmy, I know. I love you too. You're my best friend." Jim sighed in frustration. "You don't understand." He mutters under his breath. "Then help me to." And that's all it took. That's all John needed to say. Jim placed his hands on either side of John's face and pulled him down so that their noses brushed together. Then, after a moment that seemed to last forever, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. John couldn't breathe. He could barely move. His stomach filled with butterflies, and god damn. Jim was kissing him. Jim, his best friend, was _kissing_ the hell out of him. When they finally pulled apart, John was breathless and Jim seemed a bit shocked at what he had done. "Uh, sorry...I guess," the younger boy muttered quietly. John laughed, probably louder than he should've. "Don't be sorry, Jim. I've been wanting to do that for what feels like forever." Jim's face brightened. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, pretty boy." John replied, pressing their lips together once more. And in that moment, time seemed to stand still.


End file.
